The present invention relates to a thermoanalysis arrangement.
Analysis of thermoanalysis data is performed by obtaining a peak point, a transition point, and the heat of transition from a waveform derived from data. Conventionally, in these operation, users have visually specified a point on the data waveform and a thermoanalysis arrangement has computed the transition point or the like based on the specified point. To obtain the heat of transition, for example, the data waveform is traced to the right and left from the peak point, as recognized by the user, two points recognized as delimiting a stable area (point where data change is not recognized) by the user are transferred to the thermoanalysis arrangement, and the thermoanalysis arrangement computes the heat of transition by using the two points. In addition, to obtain the transition point, the data waveform is traced to either the right or left from the point recognized as the peak point by the user, a point recognized as a stable area by the user (point A) and a point recognized as the point at which the gradient is greatest (the maximum gradient point) between the point A and the peak point-(point B) are transferred to the thermoanalysis arrangement, and the thermoanalysis arrangement computes the transition point by using the two points.
However in the prior art, all recognition of the points used as a trigger for computation is done by the user. Therefore, there has been problems in that it takes a lot of time to analyze a large quantity of data, and the recognition of the points to be specified varies from one individual to another so that there is no reproduceability of the results.
The present invention is made to solve the above problems and its objects are power saving and speeding up when a large quantity of data are analyzed and improving of reproduceability and uniformity of analysis results.